Christopher Aonuma
, Blue Flare Collection |digivice=Blue Fusion Loader |gender=Male |relatives=Daigo Aonuma (father) Maria Aonuma (mother) Older Brothers'' '' manga continuity |nationality=Japanese |occupation=General of Blue Flare General in Fusion Fighters United Army Hunter |n1=(Zh:) 蒼沼桐葉 Aonuma Kiriha }} is the General of the blue "Blue Flare" army. Christopher is described in V-Jump magazine as "cold and calculated" and said to "eliminate enemies, in order to spread his power and influence". He is someone that shows very little empathy towards others including that of his own Digimon, as evident by his treatment of . He seems to be obsessed with strength and shows interest in Mikey Kudo because of his strength and abilities, wishing to add him to his own army. This is exhibited when he helps Mikey and his friends but when his offer was declined he immediately stopped helping. He recognizes Nene Amano by the beginning of the series, and eventually joins forces with her, though he leaves her when she tries to force him to torture a defeated for information, despite him objecting that it would be beneath him. In the second phase of the show, he allies himself with Mikey and Nene, forming the Fusion Fighters United Army. After 's defeat, Christopher moved to United States of America and starts to travel the world to investigate the DigiQuartz. Appearance Christopher is a young man looking at least a year older than Mikey. He's tall, blond, and very intimidating with menacing-looking eyes. In Part Two and Hunters, Christopher grows his hair out a little longer, and dons a blue leather jacket. Description Christopher is very cold, especially when it comes to his Army. The first hint of his attitude is shown when he throws aside his after digifusing with his . He seems to not care much about his Digimon except when it comes to , MailBirdramon, and . Deckerdramon even states that the reason he joins Blue Flare is because of the love he saw in Christopher's heart. However when Greymon and MailBirdramon fall down into the depths of the Disc Zone, Christopher does not attempt to help them and states that if they cannot get out of the Zone on their own he would abandon them. This changed in Part Two, as when is forced digifused with , he immediately gives up on MetalGreymon, thinking it impossible to get him back. But when Mikey comes up with the idea to find the white Lopmon and defeat NeoMyotismon, he goes to the measures of risking his life fighting NeoMyotismon's army of in order to save MetalGreymon. Etymologies ;Kiriha Aonuma (蒼沼 キリハ) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Fusion and related materials. It is also used in the official website of Digimon Fusion. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "blue lake". Likely a reference to his blue Fusion Loader. *'Ja:' . A Japanese name. Derived from . According to Kunimon, it's a name that embodies a calm and sharp feeling.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/reading/digimon/797/ Digimon Diary: Kiriha's name origin] ;Christopher Aonuma Name used in the American English dub and related materials. *Christopher. Similar to Kiriha in that it has three syllabes and starts with a sound. Fiction Anime Christopher was the only son of Daigo and Maria Aonuma. Daigo, a wealthy businessman, encouraged Christopher to be a strong leader. When he was about ten years old he was bullied by an older boy and found comfort in his mother's kindness. When he attempted to follow his father's advice of taking initiative, he ended up getting into a fight that he lost. When he returned home crying and lost in despair, his father coldly called him a loser. When Daigo was fatally injured in an accident some time afterwards, he told Christopher to be stronger than him. Christopher's grief was magnified when his father's co-workers eagerly took control of the company away from the Aonuma family. Consumed by despair, Christopher sought to prove himself better than everyone else to prove to himself that he was strong. What Christopher wouldn't realize until many years later, is that his father's seemingly cold dismissal was an attempt at tough love. In truth what his father was deeming weakness was Christopher allowing himself to give up and wallow in sadness and self-pity. His father wanted him to realize that by giving in to depression, he only blocked himself off to others. In truth his father loved him very much, and wanted his son to be able to love and care for others, instead of getting lost in self-pity and doubt. Years later, Christopher was given a blue Fusion Loader by and went to the , where the boy felt happy because he could fight as much as he wanted, and prove he was the strongest. Christopher witnesses Mikey and defeating for the first time. One year after his adventure, Christopher appears at the Hunter Gathering and saves Mikey from falling off a cliff due to 's quakes. He captures Volcdramon and tells Mikey that he is entrusting Japan to him while he leaves to continue traveling the world. Christopher later meets up with Nene in Hong Kong's DigiQuartz, where they encounter Mimi Tachikawa and Rika Nonaka. Soon after, Christopher and Nene arrive to Japan where the reformed Fusion Fighters United Army, along with Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara, and Marcus Damon fend off the army of Myotismon created by Collection At some point, Christopher reunited with the members of Blue Flare in the USA. The only Digimon he is known to have hunted is . File:Greymon (2010 anime) t.gif| File:MailBirdramon t.gif| File:6-68 Analyzer-01 JP.png| Manga Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Hunters Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists